Efficient and performant processing of media data is essential for a high-quality user experience and for low power consumption. Conventional modules and their techniques for parsing network abstraction layer units that make multiple passes over NALU data and/or make multiple copies of the NALU data can reduce efficiency and performance, contributing to a low-quality user experience and to low power consumption.